


Arla

by LemonWicky



Series: Sarren and The Twins Shenanigans [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Angst, Dorks in Love, Dylis is a bitch as per usually, Happy Ending, I love them so much, In Love, M/M, Reunions, Serious Aeron and Sarren are the two biggest dorks EVER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonWicky/pseuds/LemonWicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aeron lied to Sarren. </p><p>The Dalish misses his stupid shem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizzy/gifts).



> OKAY I REALLY DO SHIP THIS SO HARD AND THIS IS MY SECOND CANON UNIVERSE SHUT UP.

Days...weeks...months...

Nearly a year since Aeron left to go take care of what he said was 'important family business'.

That fucking bastard lied to Sarren.

He lied and went to Haven then to Skyhold to investigate a giant hole in the sky and left Sarren to worry about him when he learned the news. The elf wanted to go. He wanted to go and beat the shit out of his lover then drag him back to Ferelden by his red hair. But his duties as Warden-Commander kept him from doing so and now, it was just almost a year since Sarren watched his shem walk out of his life, not knowing the possibility of losing him for forever.

"Commander Mahariel." A newer Warden saluted, catching Sarren in his daydreams at his desk. The Dalish perked up and looked at her with a sharp glare.

"What?" He snapped.

The dwarf started to get nervous; Warden-Commander Mahariel's temper was infamous and apparently, ever since his human lover left, that temper was even shorter.

"Um, there's two Wardens here asking for you and they seem pretty insistent to talk to you." She said in a rush, making Sarren raise an eyebrow in question.

"Their names are-"

"Sarren~!" A feminine voice sing-songed and Sarren's heart jumped to his throat when Dylis came bursting through the door, pushing the dwarf to the side. "How have you been, ya little rat?" She was grinning wildly, full and bright, just like Sarren remembered.

But his face showed no emotion as he got up, scooting his chair back with a loud scraping noise on the wood floor. He stomped over to the woman, grabbing her by her tunic collar and yanking her down to eye level with him.

"Where. Is. Aeron?" He ground out, his eyes filled with murder.

Dylis, for her part, looked entirely unimpressed. "He's being a pussy and waiting outside."

Sarren let her go and ran outside his office and nearly ran into the big man. He skidded to a halt right before they collided, but Aeron was still able to reach out and grab his shoulders, and the two stared at each other for a moment.

Suddenly, Sarren's knee rammed into Aeron crotch and with a grunt of pain, the human fell to his knees, bowing before the extremely angry elf who was spewing hateful elvish.

When Sarren was red in the face and panting like he had just fought off a horde of darkspawn single-handedly, did he realize that nearly everyone in the keep was staring at them did he stop. There were tears in his eyes as Aeron looked up.

The human had an air of sadness to him and he looked like the fucking kicked puppy Sarren always remembered him to be. He wanted to hurt Aeron, to kick him and punch him and make him bleed, the elf was so enraged.

He felt Aeron hand cover his before he was dragged to the floor, Aeron engulfing him in a bear hug. The human buried his face in Sarren's neck as he started to sob out apologies. "I'm so sorry, darling...please forgive me..." He whispered wetly against Sarren's skin, making the elf shiver and put his arms around the other's neck. "I didn't want you to get hurt...I thought it would be better this way."

"Stupid shem." Sarren said, half-heartedly slapping the back of Aeron's head. Aeron laughed and Sarren smiled.

Aeron pulled away from the hug and cupped Sarren's cheek in his hand. He leaned down and brought their lips together. Aeron kissed Sarren and it sent tingles up both of their spines as the felt connected to each other again for the first time in a year.

The kiss was soft and gentle, but it carried the weight of their lost passion in it and when they pulled apart, both were crying for a different reason.

" _Ar lath ma, ma vhenan_." Sarren whispered.

The human chuckled. "I love you too, my world."

The sweet moment was interrupted by a loud wolf whistle, startling both men as they forgot they were in the middle of the keep with people gathered around them. The whole of the keep cheered, with Dylis being the loudest of them all.

"Yeah, you get that Dalish ass, brother!" Dylis howled, making Aeron groan.

The new Wardens thought that their commander would butcher the human, but to the surprise of many in the keep, he only shook his head, a hint of a smile on his face.

The two men got up and Dylis walked over to the elf, giving him a hug. "Glad to be back home, _ma falon_." She whispered in his ear, the elvish making him smile.

" 'My friend?' What makes you think we are friends?" He teased, earning a pinch on the side for it. When she pulled back from the hug, there was a shit-eating grin on her face and the two men knew she was going to say something that would get her an ass-kicking.

"So...now that you two are back together, should I tell everyone to stay away from your room, so they won't hear their stern and stoic Warden-Commander squealing like a maiden on her wedding night?" She giggled lewdly and gave them a wink.

They were right about the ass-kicking.

**Author's Note:**

> smuteczekbiczo.tumblr.com is the important one. 
> 
> But I mean, if you wanna check out my tumblr, you can...
> 
> lemonwicky.tumblr.com.


End file.
